


Эстетика агонии.

by Atex



Category: The Avengers
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война – это страшно. Она не жалеет никого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эстетика агонии.

**Author's Note:**

> "Все кончено, все кончено.  
> Мир выжженный, мир взорванный.  
> И мы с тобой, и мы с тобой  
> Последний грех Земли былой.  
> Двух разумов симфония,  
> Любви в аду история.  
> И жизнь, и смерть – синтетика.  
> Агонии эстетика..."
> 
> Unreal

\- Руку! Старк, давай руку! – Стив пытается перекричать грохот, рушащихся зданий, и из последних сил тянется вперед, чтобы самому не упасть в разверзшуюся в асфальте пропасть, в которую только что провалился небоскреб.  
Вокруг идет ожесточенный бой. Вокруг огонь, дым, обломки бетона, искореженный металл. Воздух зыбкий и горячий. Вместе с ним вдыхаешь гарь, отравляющую легкие. Слышны крики раненых и умирающих. Куда не глянь, везде видны следы крови или останки людей. Мстители держат оборону почти два дня, пытаются загнать вырвавшийся ад назад. Скольких они не досчитаются, если победят? Если…  
Тони висит над пропастью, вцепившись левой рукой в край какой-то арматуры, бывшей некогда одной из балок небоскреба. Вторую наскоро перебинтованную какой-то тряпкой руку прижимает к груди. Сквозь грязную повязку проступает кровь.  
Железный Человек выбыл из сражения еще утром. Броня была раскурочена, буквально разобрана на мелкие детали и восстановлению не подлежала. Её хозяин чудом остался жив, отделавшись только глубокой царапиной от локтя до запястья и парочкой синяков. Клинт считает, что Старк неимоверно везучий засранец, и Стив полностью с ним согласен.   
Тони цел и невредим, ему бы уйти в сторону, наблюдать из штаба, координируя действия отрядов супергероев. Но он не был бы Тони Старком, если бы не схватил оружие и сломя голову не бросился бы сражаться, защищая людей.   
Стив старался быть рядом, старался оберегать и охранять, насколько это возможно. Совместно с фантастической удачей Тони они продержались до вечера. Но потом прозвучал оглушительный взрыв, и высоченное здание в считанные минуты ушло под землю, утягивая за собой в пропасть всё, что находилось рядом. И всех, кто не смог убежать.  
Вокруг рушился привычный мир.  
Тони в последний момент успел зацепиться за кусок железной балки. Под ним чернела ненасытная пропасть, где скрылись обломки небоскреба и люди, затянутые следом. Маленькое чудо в аду. И такое бывает.   
\- Хватайся за руку!  
Стив подползает так близко к краю, как может, вытягивается во весь рост. Что-то тянет назад, причиняя жгучую боль. Он оглядывается через плечо и видит, что ногу, в районе бедра, насквозь прошило железным прутом.  
Кровь толчками вытекает из раны, стекает по грязной, порванной форме. Стив отворачивается и с маниакальным упорством продолжает тянуться к Старку. Испещренные царапинами пальцы дрожат от напряжения, пот стекает по грязному лбу. Он весь перепачкан в крови и грязи. Впрочем, как и все Мстители, сражающиеся сейчас за свой мир, как и Тони, висящий над пропастью.  
\- Тони! - снова кричит Стив, срывая голос. Перед глазами всё плывет от боли и усталости. Но он может различить, как Старк поднимает голову и смотрит на него.   
\- Давай же руку, черт тебя побери!  
Он ловит взгляд карих глаз.   
\- Ты не сможешь поднять, - одними губами произносит Старк. – Мы упадем.  
\- Нет, - твердит Капитан. – Я вытащу! Руку!  
Раненная рука Тони вздрагивает, будто он и правда хочет протянуть её, попытаться зацепиться за ладонь Стива. Но потом выражение его лица меняется. Глаза становятся темными, абсолютно непроницаемыми. Он крепче прижимает правую руку к груди.  
\- Руку… - уже не кричит, а шепчет Стив. В его глазах немая мольба. Боль в ноге становится невыносимой. Хочется закричать, но он сдерживается.  
Тони смотрит на него. Долго. Наверное, долго. Разбитых, обветренных губ касается еле заметная улыбка. Он качает головой и разжимает пальцы. Он никогда не позволит себе утянуть Стива за собой, если у того остается хоть один шанс выжить. Никогда. Бездна с легкостью проглатывает маленькую фигурку, летящую вниз.  
В воздухе гремят взрывы. Сквозь них можно различить боевой клич Росомахи, лязг металла, свист пуль.  
Бой продолжается, но мир Стива только что рухнул.


End file.
